


Day 12

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [12]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Q loses track of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12

Q felt a firm hand rest on his shoulder, a chin on the other.

“It’s four in the morning, love. Come to bed,” Bond whispered, lightly closing the laptop. 

“James.” Q sounded annoyed, but Bond could feel sweetness in the hand that had reached back to settle on his neck. Bond gently tugged Q off the couch, smirking as the Quartermaster hugged his computer to his chest and dragged his woolly socks across the carpet.

“Shouldn't I be the one looking after you, 007?” he murmured sleepily.

“Only when you can look after yourself,” Bond replied, flicking off the light.


End file.
